Seto Runs Out Of Options And Gets Really Desperate
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: After Battle City, Seto recieves an epiphany and starts challenging Yugi with games other than Duel Monsters. It... doesn't go so well. xover with Angelic Layer and similar...


A/N: Exactly what it sounds like.

----------------------------------------

Seto Runs Out Of Options And Gets Really Desperate…

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seto is probably in court trying to own himself…

----------------------------------------

Seto was getting desperate. After Battle City, it had _finally_ been drilled inot his head that perhaps Yugi _might_ be better than Seto at Duel Monsters. The admission was galling, and left a bad taste in his mouth- literally. Still, after hours of puking and days of dehydration treatment, Seto finally reached a logical conclusion: If he couldn't beat Yugi at Duel Monsters, beat him at something else.

After all, he was still Game Master Kaiba. No one could _really_ beat him!

…

Right?

----------------------------------------

In hindsight,, it was probably a bad idea to challenge Yugi to a round of "Magic: The Gathering". Ditto for the Pokemon trading card game, the Naruto trading card game, the Sailormoon trading card game, and the Digimon, Versus System, and Animania tcgs. And after all the effort he put in to modify the Duel Disks. Granted, they had more business now, but still, he was supposed to beat Yugi!

On the flipside, Yami was immensely enjoying the new games Seto had introduced him to. They made for interesting Dark Games too! Although now Dark Magician Girl kept popping up, sometimes with Witch of the Black Forest, Harpy Lady, or some other female card in tow, and complaining about sexual harassment from the weird brunette and her lolita sidekick that kept molesting her and the other girls. Yugi _knew_ they shouldn't have summoned Fatora and Alielle during that Dark Game…

The Pikachus were pretty cute, though…

----------------------------------------

Challenging Yugi with Beyblades and Crush Gears didn't pan out so well, either. At least he still managed to beat the regulars. He was never messing with them ever again, however. Those games had more cults and weirdoes than dueling!

Kisara, meanwhile, was feeling pretty smug at beating those tops and toy car weirdoes. No one could beat the Blue Eyes White Top and Gear!

As for being beaten by the Pharaoh, Seto had just pulled the string wrong, that's all. And on of her wheels had been off…

----------------------------------------

Seto came pretty close to beating Yugi at his next challenge. Closer than any of their duels. It was pure bad-luck his Angel had accidentally stepped on it's own hair as it was charging Yugi's for the final hit, fell, and got pwned. Maybe he should have used his Kaibaman Angel– no matter how much Mokuba laughed at it– instead of his Blue Eyes White Dragoon Girl Angel. The trench coat was shorter, after all….

Somewhere, Kisara was still pouting about stepping on her hair. Mana didn't need to laugh _that_ hard. Too bad you couldn't dragon-shaped angels. Then she'd have kicked magician girl's ass…

----------------------------------------

Seto would never know if he would have beaten Yugi at a Net Battle, since every time they fought, viruses, terrorists, princesses, and other busybodies would butt in. It was worse than Dueling! He _finally_ managed to use a Blue Eyes, though…

Kisara totally kicked World Tree's ass…

----------------------------------------

"Dojo, why are we letting those guys use out Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked over Kimiko's girlish squeals of "OMFG, it's Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi!".

"I have my reasons," Dojo said, thinking of a certain Blue Eyes… who'd threatened to Burst Stream him if he didn't let her boyfriend use the Wu.

"Gon Yi Tempai!"

"Dark Game!"

Seto had finally gotten _really_ desperate…

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: Crack. I know. I love Kisara. Don't you?

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
